El piano
by Randuril
Summary: Akane y su amor por la música. •Dedicado a SophyHei


**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**.**

**El piano**

-∙:∙-

El primero se lo regaló su padre. El hombre estaba emocionado de haber descubierto en la pequeña niña su afición a la música, ninguna de las hijas había heredado el talento de la madre para el canto, las dos mayores se interesaban por otras cosas, pero Akane fue atraída por los antiguos discos de su padre con las composiciones para orquesta.

Tenía apenas cuatro años, pero tuvo un magnetismo inmediato con los conciertos para piano de Mozart. Su orgulloso padre la anotó para tomar clases y le consiguió un instrumento. Con un dojo venido a menos no había demasiado dinero para lujos, era un piano viejo y usado, bastante desafinado, y que los anteriores dueños no habían sabido cuidar muy bien, pero le servía a la pequeña para practicar sus lecciones.

Su padre derramaba lágrimas de emoción al ver a la niña esforzarse con sus pequeños dedos para tocar las notas correctas. Le traía a la memoria el bello recuerdo de su difunta esposa.

Su segundo piano no fue realmente suyo, era el piano del salón de música del instituto, pero Akane lo sentía como propio. Después de clase se quedaba tocando y algunas de sus amigas la acompañaban, de pie alrededor del gran instrumento en un absorto y admirado silencio; y más tarde se divertían cantando la canción de moda más triste y melosa mientras Akane la improvisaba en el piano.

El tercero fue en realidad una cajita musical con forma de piano, que al abrirla tocaba un fragmento de la Rapsodia Húngara Nº. 7 de Liszt. Se la había regalado Ranma Saotome, un chico que conoció en la Universidad, bastante grosero y poco sensible en su primer encuentro, pero tierno a su manera cuando se lo conocía mejor. Tenía una beca deportiva y practicaba artes marciales, pero Akane sabía que era un negado para cualquier actividad artística y no tenía nada de oído para la música, así que el regalo la hizo sentir especial. Soltó una risita de pura felicidad al recibirlo y el muchacho se sonrojó.

Ese siguió siendo su piano favorito durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando tuvo un cuarto piano, sencillo, de color negro, el primero que había podido comprarse ella misma y en el que podía practicar para las competiciones que quizá la llevarían a ganar una beca en Viena o incluso América.

Los demás decían que tenía las aptitudes para triunfar y llegar a tocar acompañando a las mejores orquestas. Pero ella se divertía improvisando algunas piezas alegres en su piano nuevo cuando debía estar practicando al enrevesado Beethoven, o intentando captar el romanticismo de Schubert. Se dio cuenta que aquel no era su sueño, aunque adorara tocar y la entusiasmaran los aplausos y los halagos de los demás. Recordó la fascinación de Ranma cuando conoció el dojo de su familia y las lágrimas de su padre exclamando que cuando se casaran por fin salvarían a su escuela de artes marciales. Y recordó su piano, el que era su favorito y la hacía sentir realmente especial.

Muchos hablaron y se lamentaron cuando decidió casarse, quedarse en Nerima y aceptar el puesto de profesora de música en un colegio, pero Akane simplemente disfrutó del quinto piano importante de su vida en aquella clase, volviendo a sentir el placer de compartir la música, con sus alumnos rodeándola mientras tocaba, como hacían sus compañeras de instituto en otra época.

Los demás hablaban y ella se sentía feliz con la pequeña vida que había formado junto a su esposo, cada noche abría la cajita de música y disfrutaba del piano más importante que había tenido.

Hasta que tuvo otro favorito, simplemente el dibujo de un gran piano pintado por manos infantiles, donde también aparecía ella, sentada y tocando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Besó y abrazó a su pequeño Shun, guardando aquel momento para siempre en su corazón.

Tenía la música y tenía sus dos pianos favoritos. No necesitaba más para ser feliz.

.

-∙:∙-

.

Nota de autora: ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi reina de reinas! No quería dejar pasar este día sin darte un pequeño regalo, muy sencillo pero hecho con todo mi cariño.

Como sabés, no tengo ni idea sobre música clásica, pero saqué algunos datos de nuestras conversaciones XD. Y el nombre Shun lo saqué del nombre del hijo que tienen Ranma y Akane en _El amor y sus etapas._

No sé cuán bien cuadrará la música con Akane pero me gustó jugar con la idea de que ella tenía un piano, como comprenderás.

Felicidades, que tengas un hermoso día, Sophy.

Y a todos los demás, gracias por leer.

Saludos.

Romina


End file.
